Complicated as usual
by Litto-Sparkle
Summary: Why did she always get herself into these situations? Meredith didn't know the answer...But it's not only Meredith who has problems.
1. Familiar

_I don't really know where I'm going with the story. Please read and review and let me know if you think I should continue! Thanks!_

Meredith woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling. That wasn't her ceiling. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. This wasn't her room. This room was a deep red colour of wallpaper and it had a pine wardrobe across from the bed. She didn't recognize any of the furniture or the strange pictures on the walls. She pulled off the bed cover and stopped suddenly. This wasn't her bed and who on earth was that sleeping next to her! Meredith shut her eyes quickly, hoping when she opened them again she would be in her own room with her peach bed covers. Unfortunately this never worked; she was still in this strange room. Then Meredith remembered the night before. It all came flooding back. A party, dancing, tequila and sex with a random guy. She groaned. Why did she always make a fool of herself? She couldn't remember this guy's name, actually she didn't even know if she'd asked his name last night. Derek was right she is a whore. Meredith began picking up her clothes off of the floor quietly, hoping not to wake the stranger. She made a promise to herself as she got dressed that she would take control of her behaviour from now on. She guessed that she was in this guy's house because it wasn't a hotel. She didn't have any idea where she was and she knew she was going to be late for work. She had a terrible hangover and the thought of going to work made her want to climb back under the covers. The stranger rolled to face Meredith and opened his eyes. From where Meredith was standing she could see that he had dark hair and nicely tanned skin. He was medium build and very good looking. Meredith was daydreaming away until the man spoke,

"Hey!"

"Erm…hi."

Meredith didn't know what else to say. Normally when she spent a night with a stranger it was in her house and she would kick them out in the morning. But this was different; she couldn't throw him out of his own house!

"Do you remember anything about last night?" he asked a grin appearing on his face.

Meredith cringed.

"No, not really." She admitted.

He laughed slightly and started to get out of bed.

"I'm Daniel, in case you were wondering."

"I'm Meredith; it's nice to meet you Daniel." Meredith felt so stupid but she didn't know what else to say. Sometimes she really wanted to hit herself for being so immature.

Once he was dressed, Daniel offered Meredith a glass of water and then sat down at the table in the kitchen. Meredith didn't want to seem impolite but she really had to get to work. She also didn't plan spending the day at her one night stand's house. Meredith accepted the water and sat down across the table from Daniel. He seemed nice, but she had a feeling that she knew him already. He seemed familiar in a way that couldn't be possible. She had never met him before; she had never been in this part of Seattle before so how did she know him? Daniel could feel her staring and he started to feel an awkward silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…It's just I have to be at work right now."

"Oh right! I'm sorry I didn't know. Do you want a lift there?"

"Okay…Thanks."

Meredith didn't fancy turning up at the hospital with him, people would ask questions and want to know her business. But what choice did she have? She had no idea where she was and she had to get to work soon or Bailey would be out for her blood.

"So, where do you work?"

"Seattle Grace Hospital, I'm an intern."

"Well that's simple, I know exactly where that is. My brother works there." He said proudly.

Meredith's glass stopped half way to her mouth. Did he just say brother? No, this wasn't possible. He was familiar because…

"My brother is Derek Shepard. You know him? He asked.

Meredith's glass slipped from her shaking hands and smashed into tiny little pieces. Why did she always get herself into these situations?


	2. Just her luck

Meredith snapped out of her daze and began picking up the pieces of broken glass quickly. Daniel leaned down and put his hand on top of Meredith's to stop her from hurting herself on the glass. Meredith looked up and met Daniel's eyes, she smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Erm…yeah I'm fine…sorry about the glass" Meredith rambled.

Daniel laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Now are you going to tell me what that was all about?

Daniel had started sweeping the broken glass off the floor with a brush and shovel. Meredith watched him and tried to think of a good reason why she smashed his glass at the mention of his brother. What could she tell him? She wasn't going to tell him that she had spent a night like this one with his brother or that it turned into a serious relationship until his wife turned up.

"I'm sorry...I just don't feel to well. I think it's a hangover."

"No wonder… you drank more than me which doesn't normally happen when I'm with someone." laughed Daniel.

Meredith was mortified.

"Well I'll take you home if you want. There's no point going to work if you feel unwell."

Oh my god he was so caring thought Meredith. Here was this lovely looking, kind and caring man standing in front of her, gazing at her. It seemed perfect but nothing in Meredith's life was perfect. Of course he had to be Derek's brother because everything was complicated in Meredith's life. She simply smiled at him and explained that if she never went to work her resident would kill her. He sniggered and said that he remembered the days that Derek had to obey orders from his resident. Meredith nervously laughed and ran to the toilet where she threw up. Meredith noted to herself that she wasn't going to drink again. Well not until tonight anyway.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Christina was up bright and early standing in the locker room waiting to be called for rounds. George was with her sitting on the bench. He looked shattered because he had spent last night with a Callie. He yawned which seemed to last a lifetime then got up and started to get ready to work.

"You saw Meredith this morning?"

"Nope…Izzie said something about her not coming home"

"Oh great…I wonder who she slept with this time" giggled Christina.

George didn't reply and continued shoving his stuff into his locker. She was right Meredith was sleeping with a lot of people recently. But that was Meredith's business; he wasn't going to judge her. But he was worried about her. Derek had messed her about so much that George hated him. But now she seemed to be moving on, he just didn't know if she was okay. George's thoughts were interrupted by the locker room door swinging open and an untidy and confused Meredith running in.

"You're late" snapped Christina.

"I know…has Bailey noticed yet?" Maybe Meredith might have a bit of luck and Bailey might not have come in yet.

"Of course she's noticed, its Bailey. Nothing gets past her!"

"Shit" cursed Meredith.

Christina stood back and watched with a smile on her face. It's not that she liked to see her friend in trouble. It's just she loved how Meredith always got herself in humiliating situations which always involved men. Bailey entered and the interns jumped up ready to be given orders.

"Yang, you're with Burke. Go now!"

"George you're with Shepherd. The She-Shepherd."

"And nice of you to join us Grey! You're with Shepherd. Derek Shepherd." Bailey smiled. This could be a fun day after all.

"Erm…Bailey could I please be with you today! I think I would learn so much more from you!" pleaded Meredith.

"Grey, I said you're with Shepherd! Now go! And I like how you don't change your clothes from yesterday." Bailey smirked and left the room.

Meredith stood there dreading having to face Derek and wishing she had taken Daniel's advice and went home. She was so stupid; she had forgotten she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Well she wasn't going to take a change of clothes out with her everywhere in case she ended up having a one night stand! She laughed to herself at the state of behaviour and headed to find Derek Shepherd. This was going to be awkward.


	3. Brothers

_Hiya! I don't think is very good because I had to rush this chapter! So I'm sorry! Please read and review and let me know what you think! And also if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters they would be greatly appreciated. _

Daniel Shepherd had just dropped off Meredith at her work. As she left the car he plucked up the courage and asked for her number. She suddenly seemed quite shocked and by the look on her face Daniel could tell she didn't want to give him her number.

"Meredith, I had fun last night and you seem really nice. I just want to take you out, on a proper date this time. Is that okay?"

"Erm…well...okay. I'll give you my cell number because I'm hardly ever home long enough to answer the phone."

Daniel took the small bit of paper off Meredith and folded it placing it in his right hand side pocket. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He felt Meredith blush slightly and he smiled.

"I'll call you"

He watched her enter the building and he got back in his car and sighed. It wasn't an unhappy sigh; it was a cheery and satisfied sigh. He had just met the cutest and nicest girl he had seen in ages. The only thing that was bothering him about her was that she seemed to panic when he mentioned Derek. Maybe she was his intern and she had gotten on his wrong side or something. Daniel hadn't seen Derek in years; he actually hadn't spoken to him either. It wasn't that he had fallen out with him; it was just that work had gotten hectic for both of them and they never had enough time to just talk. He had heard from Derek once in the last year, he had phoned to say that he was moving to Seattle and that he would be working in Seattle Grace Hospital. Daniel had been curious about the reason for Derek moving but he never pushed his brother to tell him because whatever it was it seemed serious to Derek. So here he was in Seattle and he had plenty of free time. So he decided he would go and visit his brother. Just to catch up and see how things were going for him. He made a mental note not to mention Meredith's name to Derek because he didn't want the same reaction from Derek as he got from Meredith this morning. He would ask Meredith about this morning later.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Derek, you have a visitor waiting for you at the receptionist's desk."

"Okay, thanks Olivia"

Derek headed towards the desk wondering who on earth would be here to visit him. He never got visitors which made him sound lonely but it was true. He got to the desk and was greeted by his brother with a big hug. Derek was stunned and hugged his wee brother back. He hadn't seen him for ages.

"Daniel! God, I've not seen you in ages! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah thanks bro nice to see you as well" joked Daniel

"No! Of course I'm glad to see you! Laughed Derek "It's just a bit of a surprise!"

Derek and Daniel headed to Derek's office were they could talk in peace. Since Derek had no more planned surgeries today he could relax until an emergency came along. He was hoping his brother not ask the annoying questions about why he moved to Seattle or why Addison was still living in New York until recently.

"So how's life then big bro?" Daniel asked as he sat in a large comfy chair in Derek's office.

"Uneventful, boring, dull, just the same as before" Derek answered. This was complete nonsense. But he wasn't in the mood to tell Daniel that Addison slept with his best friend, he moved to Seattle and met the most amazing girl ever who he fell in love with, and Addison moved to Seattle and Derek choose her instead of the love of his life. Daniel wouldn't understand any of this, Derek knew that. So he quickly changed the subject,

"So how's your life? What brings you here? How's work? How's Katie?"

"Wow! Too many questions there Derek! I got sacked which I know isn't good but I'm actually glad! I hated that stupid office job. I hated the people and the work. I hated everything about it! As for Katie, she's long gone. It wasn't working she moved out."

"So a lot has changed then" Derek replied after listening to Daniel explain everything that has happened to him recently.

"Yeah sure has. And I met the most amazing girl last time at some bar in this city. I know I only spent one night with her and you're thinking well how the hell could he like her already! But I do!"

Derek just nodded because he did know how it felt to like someone right away after first meeting them.

"So what's her name then?"

"Erm..."

Daniel didn't want to tell Derek Meredith's name until he had definitely spoke to Meredith about it.

"Christina"

Daniel had said the first name that had came into his head. Derek smiled.  
"Christina, that's a lovely name. I bet she's really nice and I'm happy for you bro!"

"Thanks, I'm really excited about seeing her again. I'm going to take her someone really special. Just to prove to her I'm better than just a one night stand."

Derek listened to Daniel but his mind was off somewhere else. He was remembering his dates with Meredith and how he had been excited for the days that lead up to their dates. How he would always make the next date better than the one before. He missed these little details because with Addison none of that ever happened. They never had romantic dates or they never just spent time together. Derek sighed.

"Well I better get back to work! But before I go, what bar were you in?"

"I don't know, it was a local one. The bartender was called Joe I think."

Derek smiled.

"Yeah, I know that one well."

Derek left the office with thoughts of Meredith in his head while his brother stayed seated in his office with thoughts of Meredith in his head.


	4. Secrets and First Dates

_Hello! Let me just clear a few things first_

_Burke and Christina are couple but nobody else knows yet._

_I have changed a lot of things in the show around like in different orders_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please review to tell me what you think! xx_

"And where were you last night?"

"Meredith, do you have to know everything?" snapped Christina.

"Oh! Someone's keeping a secret, c'mon spill."

"Yeah, Christina where were yah?" joined in Izzie.

The three female interns were standing around the nurse's station waiting to be given a task or an instruction.

"I was nowhere; I left Joe's and went straight home."

"You little liar" joked Meredith "Izzie phoned you when she got in and you never answered."

"I went to bed"

"Christina got lucky, Christina got lucky, Christina got lucky!" Izzie and Meredith shouted in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut up!" Christina slammed her folder down on the desk and drew the other two the dirtiest look ever.

Unknown to the three girls, Derek had been over the other side of the nurse's station with his back to them. Unfortunately for them, he had heard everything. Christina never came home last night from Joe's, the same night his brother meets a girl in Joe's called Christina. Derek smiled to himself; Daniel really had given himself a lot of work if he had asked Christina out. Not that she wasn't nice; she was just a bit controlling and bossy. Derek walked away to get ready for his next surgery but stopped to give Meredith a wave which she never saw or she had just ignored him. He didn't know which one. He sighed, were they ever going to be friends?

Over the other side of the room,

"Why are you focussing on my love life? I'm not the only one who never came home last night!" Christina said turning to smile evilly at Meredith.

"Oh! Meredith, where did you go last night? Was he nice? Was he better than McDreamy?" Izzie was getting carried away with her questions.

"He was just a guy….One I'll never see again…I hope" whispered Meredith.

At that comment Christina burst out laughing.

"Okay, Meredith! That will never happen; it's you we're talking about here! I bet he turns up in the most embarrassing situation and you have to face him again!"

Meredith gave Christina a weak smile. Christina was right, it was always her. She couldn't just meet a guy for one night without him turning up somewhere unexpected and making the situation a nightmare. How many people have a one night stand and end up loving the guy until his wife turns up? Or how many people have a one night stand with that guy's brother! Meredith sighed; she hated how her love life was just now. She had given Daniel her number but she didn't know if she would go out with him. He was Derek's brother which makes it a whole lot more complicated.

"So Christina I told you about my night, now you have to tell us!"

"No!"

Christina stormed off down the corridor to find Bailey leaving Meredith and Izzie staring after her in shock.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" said Izzie

"Or the completely wrong bed!" laughed Meredith

Meredith knew Christina was hiding something, she would find out later when they were alone.

Meredith's cell phone had ringed three times in a row without anyone answering it. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Daniel; she just didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to date Daniel because what if he was exactly like Derek but wifeless. Then he would be perfect because the only thing wrong with Derek is Addison. On the other hand he was Derek's brother which means that every time she looked at him she would see Derek which she didn't want. She was moving on. Eventually she got sick of hearing the phone ring…

"Hello!"

"Hi Meredith! I've been calling for ages but I figured you would be working."

"Yeah, I work long-shifts. The joys of being an intern."

"Well why don't I take you out tonight and you can forget about work for a little while?"

"Erm….That sounds great! Come pick me up about 7"

"Okay, I can't wait! See you tonight!"

"Bye!"

Meredith smiled to herself. She had to take the chance and see how things turned out. He might be the nicest guy ever and she didn't want to turn down her perfect guy. She ran upstairs to start getting ready, this time Daniel saw her she might be looking a bit nicer and less drunk.

Meanwhile Christina was in the girls bathroom in the hospital were she was holding a pregnancy test that said positive. She was pregnant with Dr Burke's baby. What on earth was she going to do?


End file.
